


Blair - the ever resourceful

by Marion



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marion/pseuds/Marion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little scene from the life of an observer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair - the ever resourceful

Blair, swiftly and quietly, popped the top from the bottle and poured the cooking oil along the aisle, then he carefully stepped back, spinning a stand of magazines as he did.

He quickly hid at the end of another aisle, his heart pounding; all the while praying to whichever deity may be listening and watching out for observers shopping in the wrong place at the right time.

The sudden noise of the metal rack spinning caught the attention of the agitated gunman who swung around and automatically fired off a round.

The stand erupted in a shower of paper and metal.

With all his focus on the magazine stand, the gunman ran down the aisle…

… and lost his footing. He went skidding along, hitting his head as he went down, his gun flying from his grip and landing on the floor.

Blair picked up the bag of ice he had snagged ready and, as the man began to sit up, looking slightly dazed, Blair clubbed him around the head, knocking him out cold, just as Jim came up, gun at the ready. He kicked the robber’s gun away.

Blair smiled at him. “I saw it on a ‘Nash Bridges’ episode. You’ve got to admire the style of ‘The Don’!” He grinned broadly as Jim, shaking his head but smiling, slapped the handcuffs on the unconscious thief.


End file.
